


Get A Room, Guys

by Rose Wilder (romansilence)



Series: The Artist and the Counsellor [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, D/s, Established Relationship, F/F, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilence/pseuds/Rose%20Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistress Jacqueline has a special surprise welcoming her sub home after a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get A Room, Guys

Victoria checked the bathroom to make sure that she had not left anything behind; she closed her carry-all and put the box her Mistress had sent her the day before in her hand luggage. She was more than ready to go home.

The raven-haired Assistant District Attorney had been asked to present a panel at the annual Conference of Women in Law Enforcement in Chicago. Three busy and interesting days had been flanked by three very frustrating and lonely nights. Phone calls definitively were not an adequate substitute for her beloved's presence, and their sensual verbal games had always stopped before she could reach a climax.

The first night she had thought that her Mistress had been kidding when she had told her at the airport that she would make her masturbate, that she would have her hot and bothered but that she would not be allowed any release. Now, she no longer doubted Jacqueline's words.

A last look in the mirror showed her a picture of conservative, professional elegance; three inch heels stretched her 5'6'' frame elegantly, a white blouse, knee length, hip hugging skirt and matching jacket accentuated her perfect figure and contrasted nicely with her shoulder-length dark hair.

Victoria had spent the better part of the night wondering why her Mistress had insisted on such a rather formal attire. The other delegates undoubtedly would be wearing jeans or other casual wear for their journey home. She once again checked her image in the mirror, including the light touch of make-up that brought out her dark brown eyes.

Last night she had imagined being helped in the Lexus and ordered to remove her panties and to pull up her skirt, so her Mistress could play with her bare, freshly shaved pussy on the way home. The blouse would be opened to afford the sculptor an unimpeded view of her hard nipples. Her Mistress would carry her to their bedroom or even better their play room and make sweet love to her…

Victoria shock herself out of her pointless musings and left her hotel room. Her cell phone rang while she was waiting in line at the security check point. Jacqueline ordered her to go to a toilet as soon as the fasten seatbelt sign had gone out and to follow the instructions she would find inside of the box now residing in her elegant backpack.

 

~*~

 

The cramped space in the airplane facilities couldn't diminish the anticipatory shiver when she read her Mistress' letter.

My best-beloved,

I know I asked a lot of you these three days but I knew that you could do it, for me. I wanted you ready for me but not to the point to distract you from your work. Now, there's no longer a need for such caution.

On top of the box you'll find two rubber bands. You know what to do with them, and don't worry, as far as I know you did nothing to warrant the use of switch. I would have made you use nipple clamps but the rubber bands are simply less obvious under your clothing.

The raven-head smiled. Her Mistress really knew her well. She unbuttoned her blouse und unclasped the bra. She even didn't have to play with her nipples to get them hard. The rubber bands were carefully wound around the hard nubs and her clothing restored to order.

The following instructions left her speechless.

Remove your slip. You'll find a butt plug and some lubrication in the box. Make sure that the plug goes all the way in.

Victoria's first instinct was to disobey; this literarily cried disaster.

Put your underwear in the box and return to your seat. Don't pull your skirt up. I don't want you unnecessarily exposed.

I'm looking forward to see you at the reception area.

Love, J.

The ADA smiled once again. Her Mistress really knew her too well; she knew how to break her resistance. She also trusted Jacqueline implicitly; in the four years they were living together the resourceful artist had yet to disappoint her.

She quickly obeyed the rest of the instructions and left the cubicle just when one of the flight attendants had been about to knock on the door and ask if she was alright. She smiled reassuringly and returned to her seat.

Victoria tried to get some work done, then she tried to read but her mind stubbornly returned to the plug filling her and her constricted nipples throbbing with every breath, not to speak of her mind running at least a mile a minute with all probable and especially the more fantastic scenarios she came up with.

 

~*~

 

Finally the 757 landed, she hurried to the baggage claim area and was engulfed in her lover's strong arms as soon as she had passed the barrier separating the passengers from their loved ones. Jacqueline was almost half a head taller than her, with the broad shoulders and strong wrists of someone used to do hard physical labour. She smelled of stone dust and sandalwood, a mixture which always made the smaller woman feel safe and at home.

They exchanged a mostly chaste kiss but Victoria saw the hunger in her Mistress' eyes reflecting her own need. They took the elevator to the top level of the parking building, Jacqueline told her to walk in front of her and that her car was waiting at the other end. She followed a few paces behind with the carry-all and studied her partner's backside appreciatively.

Victoria felt the eyes on her and started to swing her hips with every step, nothing provocative, just to show off a bit.

They reached the other side of the deck. The raven-head was surprised to see that her Mistress had not brought the SUV but her own car, a cherry red Mustang. She walked around the vehicle to the passenger side and suddenly found herself half lying on the hood.

Her skirt was pulled up and she automatically spread her legs. She heard the sound of a zipper, and only then understanding dawned: Her Mistress was about to fulfil one of her oldest fantasies, a fantasy she had only spoken of once before, four years ago during their second date.

The young woman felt something hard touching her nether lips. It slid in without resistance and she marvelled at its length and thickness. She pressed her ass against the welcome intruder and moaned when it slid all the way in and almost touched the tip of the butt plug. Jacqueline thrust into her, building a rhythm that made her soar.

This was better than any fantasy.

Her climax was approaching irresistibly and she began to beg. The red-headed sculptor snuck her hands under her lover's torso. Victoria heeded the message and used her arms to brace herself on the hood of her cherished vehicle to give her Mistress more room to play with her breasts. The thus slightly changed angle made her feel even fuller.

Jacqueline bent down and whispered in her ear, "Come for me, my love; come with me!"

She shouted her Mistress' name, not caring to be overheard. Instead of withdrawing the taller woman kept her rhythm up and quickly brought her to another orgasm. She finally pulled out and took her beloved in her arms.

 

~*~

 

Green eyes met dark brown.

"Please, Mistress, let me clean your toy."

Jacqueline was still on the edge and unable to do anything but nod.

The shorter woman crouched in front of her, her legs wide apart. She slid her tongue over the artificial member and suckled its tip. The redhead observed her lover and moaned almost inaudibly.

Victoria opened her mouth wider and deep throated the appendage, suddenly thankful to her former part-time Mistress for all the times she had to learn how to service a cock as a punishment. Jacqueline's hips bucked and the dark haired woman looked up questioningly.

"Oh Gods, go on, baby. This feels so good. It's so real."

Victoria returned to her task. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and she tried to stabilise them both by holding on to her lover's waist. Though she couldn't explain it and had no proof, she was convinced that somehow the taller woman felt what she was doing to the rubber phallus. So, she put all her skill in the caress and was rewarded by a tell-tale shiver running through her Mistress' body.

She knew that the taller woman would not be able to keep her balance much longer. Victoria quickly stood, slid one arm completely around the other woman's mid-section while her other hand continued to stroke the dildo.

"I need you, my Tory. I need to be inside of you."

The raven haired woman wordlessly pulled her skirt up and leaned with her back against the hood of her Mustang. She spread her legs, made sure that the phallus was in the right position and drew her lover closer. She immediately was filled and unlike the first time her Mistress now seemed to explore the sensations the appendage was giving her.

Jacqueline grinded her hips and the tip of the phallus scraped against Victoria's moist walls. They moaned together. Brown eyes were locked on green. It was an incredibly intense sensation. They came together and slowly disentangled themselves.

The redhead unhooked the member and closed her trousers. She straightened Victoria's skirt and kissed her.

"I love you, my Tory."

"I love you too, Jacqy."

The taller woman's thumbs gently stroked her nipples through her clothing and she trembled slightly. Jacqueline methodically opened the blouse and freed the firm globes. She loosened the first rubber band and immediately suckled the hard, blood deprived nub to make the pain more bearable. Victoria still flinched slightly but gave her beloved Mistress a thankful smile. The other nipple received the same gentle ministrations. She then helped her to take the bra completely off and slowly re-buttoned the blouse.

They kissed and Victoria whispered, "Thank you, Mistress. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for fulfilling my fantasy."

"You are welcome, my love."

Their next kiss was broken by a voice coming from a few cars over, "Hey guys, go and get a room!"

They giggled softly but the atmosphere was broken and Jacqueline opened the passenger door for her beloved. She didn't even have to remind the raven haired woman to pull her skirt up.

When they had left the vicinity of the airport Victoria asked about her Mistress' strange reaction to the phallus.

"It's something Marge has been working on for some time. I helped out with a few things. Have a look. What appears to be purely ornamental, these silvery points or dots, are sensors that transmit to a receiving plate resting on the wearer's clit, amplifying the sensation. It's one of the prototypes, and as far as I'm concerned it works much better than expected. I can't wait to let you try it, my love."

Victoria's bright smile and the mischievous twinkle in her eyes were all the answer the tall artist needed to push the vehicle just above the speed limit.

 

~*~

 

At home they didn't come further than the couch in the living room where Jacqueline found herself on her back, covered with the whole 5'6'' length of her lover's very amorous, squirming body. All she could do was to hold on for dear life while an inquisitive tongue plundered her mouth.

The brown eyed woman was busy opening the fly of her trousers and before she knew how they had been pulled down; the harness was gone and her lips had been deserted for more southern regions. With the jeans at her knees she was unable to spread her legs as far as she would have liked but that thought quickly left her when her beloved began to cover the whole length of her sex with slow, sensuous strokes of her tongue.

Every swipe let her heart go faster. Her hips bucked of their own accord. It was ecstasy and she wanted her partner to feel the same way.

"Turn around, baby, let me lick you!"

Nothing happened.

"Turn around, Tory, that's an order!"

The tongue was pressed against her clit as if glued to it but still the dark haired woman didn't obey though she also didn't obviously disobey.

"Tory!"

Nothing.

Jacqueline knew that she could stop this strange game and overpower her disobedient submissive. She could take her over her knees and punish her – and as the dominant partner she probably should. She should reassert her ownership but except for the head-rush the licking and lapping had created, this also was a question of trust. So, she tried to relax.

Victoria felt the change in her Mistress' posture and resumed her ministrations. Her swipes now were punctuated by half whispered, half murmured words that considerably increased the heat coursing through the taller woman's veins.

"You're – mine – now – my Jacqy – mine – these – are – my – lips – my clit – mine – so wet – for me."

Two hands pressed down on her hips, trying to hold them still, and Jacqueline instinctively obeyed the unspoken command.

A few heartbeats or an eternity later the tall sculptor found herself in the rather rare situation of wanting to beg.

"Mine – so – beau – ti –ful – so wet – so ready – mine."

The steady rhythm continued and through squinted eyes she saw Victoria's hips undulating in counterpoint. Her legs were pressed together and she seemed as close to the edge as her tall victim. Before the redhead could take advantage of this instinctive knowledge the ADA changed tactics.

She began to suckle the engorged clit and when she removed her right hand from Jacqueline's hips and quickly entered her with two fingers it was as if her whole blood was rushing to her centre.

The taller woman felt her climax building and her inner muscles clenched around the welcome intruders. Her legs were fighting against the constriction of her trousers and suddenly the mouth was gone, the fingers deliberately hit her G-spot.

Even without the whispered command, "Come for me, my love!" she would have been unable to hold herself back any longer.

 

\--------------  
If you want to read more of the author have a look at:

Rose Wilder  
The Island. A Women's Penal Colony  
Available as an e-book at  
http://www.a!bdsmbooks.com/site.php?pr=811  
\-------------------------

 

~*~

 

Jacqueline was peripherally aware of her lover's also shaking body and somehow managed to get a hold of her shoulders and pull her up, on top of her long frame. Green orbs met brown and she saw the need still burning in Victoria's eyes.

Her hands travelled under the skirt and pulled it up until she had reached the firm buttocks. A slight nudge to the side and her left leg was between the other woman's thighs, increasing the pressure on her clit. Green eyes still held brown.

Her fingers roamed over her lover's backside and inadvertently brushed the base of the butt plug she had completely forgotten about in her own bliss. She gently pulled and pushed it back in, only a couple of inches, and immediately was gratified by Victoria's response.

Obeying her anal training she tried to relax and hold her hips as still as possible, and soon Jacqueline was able to work with the whole length of the medium sized plug. The taller woman kept her movements deliberately slow. Her beloved's juices were coating her thigh and she felt the tension in the cherished body rebuilding. She angled her thrusts slightly, playing Victoria's body like a prized Stradivarius.

It wouldn't take long to bring her to another memorable orgasm.

The evil, harsh Mistress inside of the red haired woman's head seriously considered that it might be a good punishment for her earlier disobedience to leave her hanging on the edge but the pleading brown eyes, speckled with passionately burning dots of gold made her reconsider. She slowed her thrusts further and was rewarded by her partner's begging,

"Please, Mistress, please, make me come like only you can. Please, my heart, my beloved Mistress."

A wave of affection and love washed over the taller woman but she still was not yet ready to let her lover off the hook.

"Are you mine, Tory?"

"Yes Mistress. I'm yours, only yours."

"Then come for me."

The tremors running through the body on top of her were incredible. Victoria's eyes widened; she screamed Jacqueline's name and thus pushed her to her own much quieter orgasm.

The dark haired head came to rest on her chest. She closed her arms around her lover's torso after putting the butt plug on the couch table and rolled them over, so they could rest side by side.

 

~*~

 

Their heartbeats slowly returned to normal and Jacqueline pulled a blanket from the back of the leather couch to cover their half-clad bodies.

"Thank you Mistress." Victoria's words were a contented purr.

"For the blanket?" the other woman asked slightly amused.

"No… yes, that too. Thank you for indulging me, Mistress, and thank you for claiming me."

For a while they basked in the afterglow of their love-making and their feelings for each other until Victoria asked, "When will I be punished, Mistress?"

"Do you think you should be punished, my love?"

"I disobeyed you, twice. Usually I get to feel the cane for disobedience."

"Do you think you should be punished, Victoria Katherine?"

The young woman didn't answer immediately but then she snuggled closer and said, "Only if you wish it, my beloved Mistress. I am yours, to do with what you want, when you want."

"That's my girl."

Jacqueline's strong hand gently squeezed the smaller woman's ass.

"What did you feel when you were in control, my love?"

"It was a thrill. I could feel how you fought against the restraints of your clothing and how you fought yourself. I could feel how you kept yourself from simply taking over. I felt your surrender and yet I knew that you could stop me any time you chose. I was so wet just from looking at you, and yet I never felt more how much I belong to you than when you came at my command, Mistress."

"And you really want to be punished for such feelings, baby?"

"You are my Mistress; it's up to you, but if I had to decide, yes, I would punish myself. I should have asked your permission, and I should have known that no orgasm I had without your permission would ever be able to match the ones you authorised."

"What are you talking about, love?"

"When you claimed me, when you made me come by fucking my ass, my release was much more potent than earlier." The raven-head whispered. "It taught me why you are the Mistress and I'm the submissive."

Jacqueline bent her head and kissed her beloved. The admission had made her blush.

"I love you, my Tory, and I enjoyed what you did to me. I enjoyed that you had the courage to surprise me that way. And I love that you know and feel that I belong to you as much as you belong to me."

She kissed her on the forehead.

"You are mine and you will not be punished for following your heart, my love."

"Thank you Mistress. May I please kiss you?"

 

T H E E N D


End file.
